


Good To Me

by miyaonigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kagehina if you squint, no beta we die like men, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaonigiri/pseuds/miyaonigiri
Summary: Tobio Kageyama isn't having a good day, but lucky for him he has Hinata to cheer him up!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Good To Me

Tobio Kageyama was having a bad day. He had stayed up late practicing volleyball drills, and because of that ended up sleeping through his alarm. On top of that, they had morning practice that day, so in order for him to get there relatively on time, he had to practically sprint all the way to Karasuno. Although volleyball was a welcome distraction from the crappy start of the day, it was over all too soon.

As he walked with Hinata to their class, he felt his bad mood returning. Due to the lack of sleep and then the vigorous volleyball practice, he felt a headache flare up, which was further exacerbated by Hinata's excessively loud chattering.

"So, Kageyama, it was all like GWAH! And-"

"Oi, boke, keep it down," Kageyama interrupted, rubbing his temples in an attempt to dispel the headache.

Hinata looked at him, tilting his head sideways slightly in confusion. "Okay, um, sure," He said, looking slightly subdued before continuing talking, until they got to the class and the bell interrupted him.

* * *

When the bell finally rang for lunch to start, Kageyama dropped his head onto his desk, trying to block out the shrill sound with his hands.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata practically yelled as he came bounding over. “Oi, what’s wrong?” He said, poking Kageyama’s shoulder repeatedly. 

“Nothing!” Kageyama shouted sharply, raising his head before looking sheepishly to the side.

He didn’t want to look at Hinata, didn’t want to see the disgusted expression that he was sure was on the shorter boy’s face. Hinata was the first real friend that he’d made at Karasuno, and although he didn’t show it often, Kageyama truly did value their relationship. Opening up to people didn't come easy to him, but that didn't stop Hinata from breaking down his barriers with his vibrant expression and boundless enthusiasm.

Kageyama waited another minute before he couldn’t handle it, and looked to the side to look at Hinata. What he saw surprised him. Instead of the disgusted expression that Kageyama was expecting, he saw that the boy’s expression had softened, changing from slight annoyance and confusion to genuine concern.

“Kageyama, is everything alright?” Hinata said, his voice caring and comforting. Kageyama started at him in shock, his eyes wide open.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, before amending his answer. “No, not really, actually. I just had a bad day.”

“Well, then I guess it’s my job to cheer you up, eh, Kageyama?” Hinata said, his face lighting up in a smile with a brightness that rivaled the sun.

To Kageyama, just that simple sentence was everything he needed. A reassurance that he had someone on his side, someone to lift his spirits when he was feeling down, to get him back on track when he was having an off day. He didn’t realize that he had really needed that until today, preferring to bottle up his emotions and try to work them out on his own. He hadn’t had someone who noticed when he wasn’t acting himself, who was willing to try to help him, not since he had inadvertently sabotaged his friendships in middle school with his abrasive personality.

However, Kageyama couldn’t understand why.

“Why?” He said, looking at a smiling Hinata. The other boy looked kind of confused for a minute, before Kageyama elaborated. “Why are you so good to me, when I’ve been nothing but rude to you?”

Hinata tilted his head to the side and stared at Kageyama. “Well, I don’t really understand what you’re asking,” He said. “Even though you could be nicer, I can’t claim to be perfect either. But, we’re friends, and that means that I’ll always be there for you.”

Hinata said it as if it was a simple fact, but for Kageyama it meant everything. It warmed him from the inside, like tea on a cold day, filling him with an indescribable feeling.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, smiling softly.

They were friends, after all.


End file.
